Happy Birthday Ryoma!
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: The regulars forgot Ryoma's birthday! Oh no! And so they then look for away to make it up to him. Erm... not good with summaries... Anyway, please read and review! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!


This is a special for Ryoma's birthday!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!!! XD

--

'December 24…' Ryoma smirked and closed his eyes, as he opens them he looks at the snow that was falling, he was wearing a dark coat, a red scarf and boots, he was also carrying his tennis bag. He was heading towards Seigaku. The tennis team was going to have a practice for an upcoming match. He sighed, it was suppose to be a Christmas vacation, and yet they just have to practice before Christmas, not to mention it was his-

"Oi Echizen!" Ryoma looks back and saw Momo running towards him "Eh~ Momo-sempai, why aren't you using your bike?" Momo went at his side "Aho, I can't ride my bike with the streets covered with snow." Ryoma just smirked and the both continued on their way to Seigaku.

-_Seigaku (Gym)_-

"Do 10 laps for warm up." Tezuka told Ryoma and Momo "Hai." Momo said while Ryoma just tugged his cap and followed Momo on his laps. Ryoma watches Oishi and Eiji's match while he runs around the court 'Hmm, maybe I should ask Momo-sempai for a match after the laps.' Ryoma suddenly heard one of the seniors in the tennis club talking about his birthday "Yeah, my birthday is at the 28th." He said "Woah, advance happy birthday." The other said, Ryoma blinked 'Birthday, huh.' "Oi Echizen! You're getting slower!" Momo yells who was already before him. Ryoma then catches up.

And so after their laps, Ryoma went to the sides where Fuji, Taka and Inui were "Saa~ done with your laps Echizen?" Fuji said with his usual creepy smile "Ah." Ryoma wipes himself with his towel.

Momo then joins them "It's almost Christmas, neh?" Momo said with a wide grin, of course, Christmas is what everyone thinks of every time it's the 24th, it really is tragic, because of that, sometimes people forget it's Ryoma's-

"Ah…" Fuji spoke with a smile

"Neh nya! I heard you talking about Christmas!" Eiji suddenly glomps Ryoma out of nowhere

"Ah Eiji, are you done with you matches?" Taka asks

Eiji nods "Oishi nya is just talking with Tezuka." Eiji points out

His attention then went to Ryoma "Neh, neh, ochibi, do you want to have a match?"

Ryoma just frowned "Yadda."

Eiji then pouts "Ehh?! Doushite?!"

"Neh, Eiji-sempai, what will you wish for this Christmas?" Momo asks

"Me? Well, I'd wish for new toothpaste!" Eiji said with a wide grin

"What about you Fujiko nya?"

Fuji then thought "A cactus is fine." He smiled and then he looks at Taka "Saa~ how about Taka-san?" Taka just smiled "Well, as long as everyone's here and as long as dad's sushi shop becomes a big success, is the only thing I want… what about Echizen?"

Ryoma then thought 'A slight hint that it's my birthday today will be fine…' but Ryoma just stared at them "I don't really have any wish…" he lies

"80% it's a lie." Inui spoke "20% it's true" Ryoma glares at Inui.

"Eh? Honto? Oi ochibi, tell us what's your wish… no need to be shy, nya!!" Eiji said, still glomping him

"Nandemonai…" Ryoma murmurs, Eiji pouts.

Oishi then went to them "Neh minna, we'll be finish with our training soon, so that everyone can go home and spend Christmas with their family."

Eiji then cheers "Yehey! I can't wait to drink some hot cocoa!! Nya!"

Ryoma just frowned 'It's impossible…' "My wish." He whispers, Eiji looks at him "You said something ochibi?" Ryoma just stared cockily "Iie, nandemonai." 'is totally impossible.' He sighed

--

And so… while Ryoma was having a match against Momo.

"Oi Echizen! You're getting slow!" Momo uses his bullet serve on him, Ryoma returns it "Mada mada dane, sempai."

"Just thinking of gifts reminds me of my birthday last month." A senior spoke with a friend of his while passing by the court.

"Eh?" he got distracted and…

"30 all!!" Arai says

"Oi Echizen, quit getting distracted. I can't beat you like this." Momo said

"Gomen." Ryoma then gets ready and serves

--

After the match…

"You saying ochibi's acting weird?" Eiji asks while Momo nods

The regulars (except Tezuka) looks at Ryoma who was bouncing a ball on his racket, Ryoma suddenly felt some stares and he looks at them everyone immediately looks away while he sweat drops.

"He doesn't seem to be acting strange." Taka spoke

"M-maybe he doesn't feel well." Oishi said worriedly

"Ochibi's fine! Daijobu, daijobu, nyah!" Eiji spoke

"Hm… I don't know why, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." Momo rubs the back of his head

"Forgetting something?" they look at him puzzled…

Meanwhile…

Ryoma yawns while bouncing the ball on his racket 'I don't blame them for forgetting… after all, Christmas is much more important than a common person's-' a freshman who was carrying a basket of balls suddenly bumps into him. Ryoma lands on his left wrist as the both fell and breaks his wrist 'Itte.' He held his wrist and looks up at the person who bumped into him "G-gomen!" the freshman spoke, he bows apologetically "It's fine." Ryoma spoke and stood up, followed by the freshman.

"Echizen!" Ryoma heard footsteps behind him, he looks back and saw the regulars running towards them "Daijobu?" Oishi asks

"Hai." Ryoma tugs his cap, when all of a sudden, Fuji grabs his arm and was somehow trying to avoid his wrist.

"You're wrist somehow looks… broken." Fuji spoke

"Eh?" Oishi immediately looks at it "Y-you're right. Get a first aid kit." Oishi orders Kaido, who nodded and left.

"Honto ni gomenasai!" the freshman bows "I should've been careful!"

Oishi just smiles at him "It's alright, just becareful next time." The freshman bows again and starts picking up the scattered balls. Ryoma pulls back his arm from Fuji's grip.

"Saa~ no need to be grumpy." Fuji said with a fake frown

Ryoma just glared at him.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Tezuka went to them

"You see…" Inui then explains, while Oishi drags Ryoma to the benches.

--

Tezuka goes to Ryoma, who's injury was being treated by Oishi, "Echizen, after you get treated, go home." Ryoma wanted to refuse but felt like he shouldn't. And so he just tugged his capas a sign of 'yes.'

Meanwhile Inui watches the scene '99.9% something's troubling Echizen, and it has something to do with…' he opens his notebook and goes to Ryoma's profile and started reading.

"Ja neh." Ryoma said as he picks up his bag and was to leave the gym and go to the clubroom to change back to his coat.

"Merry Christmas ochibi nya!!!" Eiji waves as Ryoma starts walking off.

As Ryoma was out of sight, Inui suddenly appears behind them which startled everyone except Fuji and Tezuka "Minna, do you know, today is~"

--

Ryoma then puts on his scarf and he carries his tennis bag and went out to the cold snow 'What's the difference? There's no difference about a person's birthday than a normal day. It's just the day when you get born, that's all, I don't see the point why it's needed to be celebrated.'

--

"EH?! It's ochibi's birthday??" All the regulars were shock

"Why didn't he tell us the first place?" Momo said as he rubs the back of his head "Oh man what do we do now?"

"Baka peach! It's your fault for forgetting!" Kaido hisses

"What are you blaming me for? At least I knew I was forgetting something!! Unlike you, you have no clue that it was his birthday today!" Kaido grabs Momo

"STOP NYA!!!" Eiji pushes them apart "I wasn't able to buy ochibi a gift nya!!!" he said with teary eyes, everyone sweat-dropped.

"Saa~ so what do we do now? His own sempai-tachi forgot his birthday, I know I'd feel upset." Fuji said pretending to frown.

"Ah!! Chotto-matte! I have an idea!" Momo suddenly spoke, everyone looks at him, and they started talking (even Tezuka :O…)

--

Ryoma was at a park, he then went to the vending machine, he was about to press Ponta, but since it was cold, he pressed "Fresh hot Cocoa". Ryoma gets the can from below and went to a bench and sits down. He could feel the warmth of the can, he sighs 'Everyone forgets birthdays… it shouldn't be so shocking that almost everyone forgets his birthday, after all, it is almost Christmas. It happens once a year… just like my birthday." Ryoma opens the can and takes a sip…

_Happy, birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…_

Ryoma blinks and looks around only to spot the regulars singing "S-Sempai…" he murmured.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday… happy birthday to you._

Everyone grins. Ryoma looks away while blushing in embarrassment "Y-you didn't have to sing you know."

Momo then went to Ryoma, Ryoma looks at him and blinks "A-ano, Echizen, we're sorry for forgetting about your birthday." Momo then held out a present, it was square and was wrapped with a blue wrapper and a white ribbon on top "We tried looking for a better gift, but, this is what we can only manage." Then the others regulars went to Ryoma.

"Gomenasai ochibi nya!!!" Eiji glomps him

"Everyone's sorry Echizen." Oishi spoke

"…" Ryoma

~Awkward silence~

"I-it is pretty cold…" Ryoma blushed "I guess it's fine for minna… to hug."

Everyone, looks at each other with grins then they all hugged Ryoma while saying "Baka… no need to get shy…" "Ochibi is so warm!" "Fssshhuu…" "Oh YEAHH!!! BURNING!!!" Taka somehow got a racket in his hands "Taka-san, please let go of the racket." Oishi spoke.

Of course, Tezuka, Fuji and Inui were at the side just watching "Saa, Echizen can be so soft sometimes." Fuji looks at Tezuka "Hn." Was the only thing Tezuka could say, while Inui was just writing stuff in his notebook.

"Nya ochibi open the gift!!" Eiji spoke

Ryoma unwraps the gift and opens it, it was a box. He opens the box and finds a "Snow globe ?" he shakes it and beautiful sparkling things starts falling.

"So what do you think of it Echizen?" Momo asks with a goofy grin

Ryoma just smirks "Mada mada dane."

A vein pops on Momo's head "Oi!! What's with that attitude?"

Ryoma then smiles softly as he looks at them while blushing a bit.

"_Arigatou guzaimasu…"_

Everyone cheers "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!!!"

To Ryoma, that was the best birthday he ever had.

"END"

--

Soo… what do you think guys??? Do you like it? **Please read and review!!!**


End file.
